Filosofía de Dino Cavallone
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: Si dices que sí, no tienes problemas, la filosofía Dino Cavallone para enfrentarse a la vida.


En AY este fic tenía notas muy largas, pero estoy con flojera para decirlas de nuevo. Sólo diré que estoy pasando fics de una página a otra, siempre me olvido de hacerlo y que este fic es gracioso. De una forma cínica, gracioso.

**Filosofía de Dino Cavallone**

Lo que no espera, mientras camina por las calles de Nanimori, es topárselo de encuentro. Kyoya con ropa de calle, bastante simplona, jeans, zapatillas y camiseta negra, y la mirada medio sorprendida y la sonrisa que anuncia problemas en cantidades industriales. Si fuera otro día, Dino ya estaría retirando el látigo y buscando un mejor escenario en donde liarse a golpes, porque en medio de la calle los podría detener la policía o algo como eso. Pero no es un día cualquiera. Dino está molesto. Molesto y frustrado y trae todo la cólera que puede sobre los hombros y lo que menos quería era cruzarse con alguien conocido. Menos aún, con Kyoya. Por Dios, Kyoya, regrésate al agujero de donde saliste, le diría si tuviera ganas de hablar y no las tiene. Así que finge que no le ha visto y pasa por delante.

Ha tenido una semana de esas descojonantes. En el sentido que podría contar su vida como un chiste cínico para diversión de la humanidad promedio. Oh, el Decimo Cavallone, sonaba de puta madre, pero era _de puta madre_. Se le ha muerto un hombre en un trabajo que no debió ser difícil, porque se movió y no atendió lo que debía y se siente peor que la mierda. No se metió en la mafia para esto, no para _eso._ No para ver morir a gente y tener que decirle a la esposa que por su culpa sus hijos no tienen padre y recibir, a cambio, _entiendo._ La mujer tuvo que decirle en ese momento que era el hijo de perra más grande que ha pisado el planeta y un anormal, inútil, incapaz de hacer nada bien, porque era así como se sentía. No _entiendo_. Si no entendía una mierda. Si no sabía lo que era que le encarguen una familia de más de tres mil personas y tener que velar por cada una de ellas para sentir que está allí por ellos y no porque le obligó su padre. Quizás está siendo un poco melodramático, pero así es él. Un exagerado y un dramático que debería estar en la soledad de su cuarto en Italia, sintiendo lástima de sí mismo y no en Japón.

Si está en Japón es por Reborn, que lo ha llamado para otra de sus estúpidas pruebas, alias torturas, a las que somete a Tsuna. Como si él fuera su títere para andar viajando de un lado a otro del mundo sólo porque al infante malparido ese se le ocurre. Bueno, tal vez sí. Es su títere desde que se lo presentaron como tutor y él es lo suficientemente tarado como para hacerle caso a pie juntillas, sin cuestionar ni una sola cosa desde que descubrió que podría morir en sus manos (o sea, eso se dice, porque si se pone a sincerarse consigo mismo, no le dice que no porque es incapaz de negarse a nada. Si dices que sí, no tienes problemas, la filosofía Dino Cavallone para enfrentarse a la vida).

-Bronco.

Dino tiene que detenerse y dedicar dos segundos a preguntarse por qué no se va y lo deja en paz. Por qué no va a buscarle pelea a alguna pandilla o a su abuela, si quiere. Pero que lo deje en paz, por el amor de Dios.

-¿Qué?- la voz le sale como un grito casi sin querer. Se está cargando la imagen de tutor amable y confiado, pero es que no tiene ganas para jugar al chico bueno hoy. No hoy.

-Deja de ignorarme, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Paseo, Kyoya, no hay ninguna regla que impida que italianos paseen en una tarde soleada en Nanimori, ¿o sí?

Kyoya frunce el ceño ligeramente, lo suficiente para que sus ojos centelleen por la luz del sol. Dino se pregunta porque Kyoya no está, como todos los mocosos de dieciséis, persiguiendo faldas, emborrachándose, fumando a escondidas, torturando niños de primaria. Algo. Debe tener algo más que hacer que seguirlo como si se hubiera tomado el trabajo de ser su sombra.

-Luchemos- ahí está, es para lo único que lo sigue. Dino tiene ganas de reírse. Reírse en grande, caerse al suelo de la risa y darle un par de hostias, pero no en plan de "luchemos", sino en plan "vete a la mierda, niño, consíguete una vida". Así de molesto y frustrado está.

-No.

-No te estaba preguntando- espeta y ya tiene las tonfas en la mano. Dino sólo puede ladear la cabeza y sonreír y negar. Jodido mocoso. Nunca escucha, nunca entiende, nunca _atiende_ y es incapaz de aceptar las opiniones de los demás, es incapaz de decir _sí, vale, acepto_, al menos una puta vez. Jodido mocoso de mierda.

-Ni yo.

-He dicho que vamos a luchar- dice Kyoya, y suena como si lo que dice fuera ley y debe ser acatado inmediatamente, a la de ya.

-Y yo he dicho que no se me da la gana- repite y por milagro, la voz le sale calmada y casi dulce. Por dentro, hierve y la boca le sabe amarga de tanta hiel.

-Si te ataco, tendrás que defenderte- concluye Kyoya, pero Dino es más rápido, le coge un brazo y lo lleva casi a rastras a un callejón, para después empujarlo a la pared.

Lo que él quería, después de escaparse de Tsuna, Reborn y el séquito de hombres que le siguen, era caminar un rato, meterse a un bar y lamentarse, sentirse libre para tenerse lástima y recordar toda la cadena de sucesos que lo llevaron a la situación en la que está y culpar a cada cosa que pueda. Quería eso. Quería vapulearse un poco, ¿acaso no podía? ¿No podía dejar de ser el tipo amable y cool, que luce como si el universo no le afectara? Quería eso y en cambio, tenía al niñato mirándolo como si lo fuera a matar. Tenía a este adolescente que alguien debió mandar al psiquiatra de niño, para corregirle el carácter. Maldita suerte la suya.

-Suéltame- lo dice en un siseo.

-No, Kyoya- le aprieta la muñeca, casi disfrutando de los huesos que siente bajo la piel, del crujido que _escucha_ bajo sus dedos. Genial. Que le duela un poco a ver si así se le bajan los humos- Vas a escucharme y luego, me dejarás en paz. No voy a luchar contigo. No se me da la gana. Porque, para que te enteres, la gente normal tiene más cosas que hacer que hacer caso a un chaval que está mal de la cabeza. Para que sepas, no todo el jodido mundo se mueve porque tú quieres que se mueva. Deberías aprender que no vas a obtener todo lo que quieres, así que deja de una vez de comportarte como un mocoso malcriado y ponte a pensar un poco, para variar.

Cuando termina, está casi gritando. Kyoya lo mira y luciría afectado, si pudiera. Sólo luce un poco confundido, medio perdido entre la furia que se ha deslizado de las palabras de Cavallone.

Dino suspira. Tiene veintidós años y a esta edad, una persona normal, estaría terminando la universidad, despidiéndose de sus días de estudiante probando todo lo que esté a su alcance. Desde cigarros de sabores hasta sexo con miembros de su propio sexo. Ninguna persona normal de veintidós tiene que preocuparse por gente que se le muere delante de los ojos, viudas que dicen _entiendo_, pero que en el fondo de la mirada le ves la decepción, la tristeza. No tienen que sentir que lo único que le dejaron como alternativa de vida lo están haciendo mal.

Kyoya deja escapar un sonido parecido a un "ungh" adolorido que le recuerda que le sigue apretando la muñeca. No dice nada. Se le queda mirando, luce sorprendido y el aire que Dino exhala le cae en el rostro al levantar la cabeza para verlo.

-¿Aún quieres pelear?- aligera la presa en su muñeca, cansado después de su estallido. Cansado de todo. Está en un mal día, lo exagera todo y la mente se le va por derroteros por los que nunca transita de forma consciente. Como que el sonido ese (ungh) era casi un gemido. De dolor, pero un gemido y Dino lleva sin follar más tiempo del que recuerda por eso de la mafia y sus viajes a Japón y que los viajes a Japón más que oportunidades para hacer buenas migas con alguna oriental dispuesta, son ocasiones en las que debe satisfacer las ganas de Kyoya de pelea, los caprichos de Reborn, las necesidades fraternales de Tsuna. Dino Cavallone siéndole útil al mundo.

Tenía que haber un día en que, para variar, el mundo le sea útil a Dino Cavallone.

-Ya, suéltame- Kyoya se revuelve, pero él no le escucha, perdido en sus pensamientos. De la viuda, el muerto, Romario mirándole con pena y la mansión Cavallone y las armas y esa vez que soñó con Kyoya medio desnudo sobre él.

-Si no me sueltas, te golpearé.

-¿Entonces, no vas a luchar si te suelto?

Kyoya negó ligeramente con la cabeza y Dino podría haberlo dejado ir, si no hubiera dicho lo que dijo a continuación.

-No tiene caso luchar contigo así. Luces patético.

Kyoya que era incapaz de aceptar que las veces que decía _sí_ eran por obra y gracia de la otra persona, que necesitaba aclarar que era porque así lo quería. Pero que jodido mocoso de mierda, por Dios. Le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Kyoya…- no terminó la frase, porque no sabía qué era lo que quería decir. En cambio, le apretó la muñeca y de nuevo ese _ungh_, escapándose de los labios de Kyoya, que fue el culpable que metiera la mano en sus pantalones y le buscara el miembro flácido. Así, como si tal cosa, la viuda y el muerto y Romario y Reborn y Tsuna dejaron de tener importancia.

Le besa porque hay una especie de regla no escrita en el manual de Dino Cavallone, que empieza a existir desde hoy, que dice que puedes meterle mano a tu alumno en medio del callejón, pero no puedes metérsela sin besarlo. Kyoya se retuerce, intenta soltarse y Dino disfruta de la sensación de, por una vez en años, no estar haciendo nada que alguien más quiere que haga. Es cierto eso de que las desgracias ajenas ayudan a sentirse mejor. Porque se siente mejor sólo porque Kyoya gruñe y lo amenaza, pero no puede soltarse. Empieza a endurecerse entre sus dedos y la mirada se le vuelve acuosa y ya no intenta hablar. Le clava las uñas de la mano que tiene libre en el antebrazo, pero Dino le besa y se complace en la idea que no hace eso porque le guste Kyoya, que le gusta a medias y por ratos, sino porque se le da la gana. Porque le quiere dar una lección y quiere humillarlo un poco, para no sentirse tan humillado con su propia vida.

Le importa una mierda que a Kyoya no le guste y que nunca se habría mostrado de acuerdo en hacerlo, si se lo hubiera sugerido. Le vale madre los insultos que deja escapar, sólo escucha ese gemido, ese sonido que suena a dolor cuando lo masturba, apretándolo, deslizando los dedos, combinando movimientos suaves con rudos. Kyoya se retuerce, pero ya no para intentar liberarse. Se retuerce porque está temblando, el cuerpo se le contrae entero y Dino lo nota y se ríe cuando empieza a mover las caderas.

Si lo ha hecho antes, Dino no lo sabe ni le importa saber. Tal vez Kyoya no es tan anormal para no habérsela cascado jamás, pero es Kyoya, así que cabe la posibilidad de que esta sea la primera vez.

-Vas a correrte cuando te diga, ¿me entiendes?

-Y una mierda me voy a…- el "a" se le convierte en _ah_. Suda y se le pega el cabello en la cara y Dino le besa la frente. Le va a enseñar a las malas que nada en el mundo sale como quieres. Porque así se lo enseñaron a él y este es Dino Cavallone diciendo púdrete al mundo en el cuerpo de su alumno. Ya tendrá tiempo para sentirse culpable mañana.

Lo gira y le sostiene las muñecas con una mano, por encima de la cabeza. Kyoya puede ser fuerte todo lo que quieras, pero aún es más de diez centímetros bajo y en esto tiene menos experiencia de la que seguro tiene Tsuna y las piernas le tiemblan un poco y es tal vez por eso que resulta tan fácil de manejar. No le besa el cuello, se lo chupa, tironea de la piel y se concentra en el punto en donde la sangre bombea, en toda la yugular, y podría jurar que siente como el pulso se le acelera debajo de la lengua. Se baja la bragueta. Kyoya se mantiene en silencio, sin dejar escapar nada más que ese sonido raro que hace y Dino le hace notar la erección presionándola contra sus nalgas, la mano de regreso dentro de los jeans de Kyoya que abre como puede y éste da un respingo, levanta la cabeza y él le suelta las muñecas.

-Sostente de la pared- es lo único que dice, antes de deslizar la mano izquierda por la camiseta que lleva puesta.

Pasa de besarle el cuello a morder el lóbulo de su oreja y lamer su barbilla. Kyoya gira el rostro, no parece ser consciente de lo que hace y Dino le lame los labios, le besa y le aplasta la lengua, mientras Kyoya respira, agitado y pulsando. Los latidos del corazón al mismo ritmo que su miembro entre los dedos de Dino.

Se detiene para girarle y Kyoya le parece un poco sin vida de lo fácil que es manejar su cuerpo, ponerlo de espaldas en la pared, cogerlo de las caderas y alzar el poco peso de su cuerpo, preguntándose cómo es que nunca antes ha notado lo delgado que está, a la altura de su miembro. Kyoya parece un poco como el títere que él ha sido siempre y de repente, la idea que le parecía cojonuda ya no le parece tanto.

-Dime algo- pide, restregándose contra él, sus miembros juntos y calientes, sobándose de una forma que reduce todas las veces que Dino ha tenido sexo, con todas las personas, de todas las formas en que lo hizo a un juego de niños, porque esto sí es caliente e incluso le parece un poco obsceno. Kyoya abre los ojos, atrapado entre el cuerpo de Dino, el torso sudoroso y las piernas abiertas, no dice nada, pero sube los brazos y le rodea el cuello con ellos y Dino le lame el rostro. Despacio, empezando cerca de sus labios hasta la altura de su oreja, subiendo siguiendo la línea de su cabello. Se le ocurre una idea graciosa, mientras lame su mejilla. Que es como una mascota que se ha portado mal y se disculpa con el dueño.

Dino Cavallone, que supuestamente escapa de sus ataduras y termina doblemente enredado. Lo de siempre, pero al menos, esta vez lo disfruta, aunque al universo le joda. Esta vez podrían atarlo todo lo que quieran, pero si Kyoya hace ese sonido otra vez, ese _ungh_ lastimero, le va importar un bledo estar atado, podría incluso luchar todo lo que Kyoya quisiera, si vuelve a hacer ese sonido.

Kyoya enreda las piernas en su cintura, Dino le sostiene con una mano y mete la otra entre sus cuerpos, los masturba a ambos a un ritmo que los galvaniza y cuando vuelve a decir _córrete_, Kyoya se derrite y termina y él le sigue y lo abraza mientras ambos se deslizan al piso.

-No voy a perdonarte- dice Kyoya, resoplando y él vuelve a lamer su mejilla, notando que Kyoya entrecierra los ojos cuando lo hace. Lame y degusta el sudor salado que se le resbala en la boca.

-No lo hagas- murmura.

-Ahora, ¿luchamos?- aunque lo pregunta, suena a _vamos a luchar, quieras o no_. Dino deja de fingir ser un perro en la mejilla de Kyoya y sonríe. Estúpido mocoso incapaz de aceptar un no como respuesta. Jodido mocoso que le recuerda que él es incapaz de negarse a nada.

Filosofía Dino Cavallone para la vida. Sirve a los demás, para que sientas que sirvas de algo.

-Bien, Kyoya, como quieras.

* * *

Lo de siempre, comenten, digan si les gustó, si no, si debería dejar de joder la serie, etc, etc.


End file.
